A Thousand Whispers
by Bio-Fire
Summary: An alternate Timeline of DragonBall Z characters.


A throne of skulls. A top this throne hidden in the vast wastelands and mountains of Frieza stood a man, insanity gripping each and every part of him. Chained to a wall was a Changling, having been beaten to a near pulp and barely alive. He was only there to entertain Broli with his suffering. He sat on the throne of skulls, made of victim's that he had slain in this dark, dank cave, plotting what was his next action. He still had not bothered to eradicate the Changling's or the other scum of the pathetic planet. He even hadn't went to the lengths of blowing up the planet yet though that would be all that it would take to kill the load of them all...but where would the monster go from there?

With his long, black hair resting on his face, he gripped onto the skulls of his throne, anger raging in him. A memory from the past echoed through his mind from the sound of the dying Changling's gasp for breath. The gasp sounded like a whine and the whine sounded like a cry. Crying....a baby crying...pouring out tears and continuing to torture him. He couldn't sleep at night..horrors....so many horrors....Gripping the skulls even tighter, he crushed them as his aura burst around him. "KAKAROTTO!" The Legend shouted, his voice echoing through the cave. The near death Changling, his tail ripped off and purple blood abound from his purple and white body scanned up with his red eyes, only to be met by a shock.

"KAKAROTTO!!" He shouted again, rising from his seat. His hair instantly spiked up blue, supressed by Zanyga's control device but still very much lethal. The Super Saiyan met eyes with the Changling who quivered in fear, the whine still letting out. "AHHH!" Broli screamed, standing up and his aura destroying the throne. Raising one hand, he shot forth a blast of ki...and the entire mountain trembled before him. It collapsed soon afterwards, the towering peaks now heading for lower ground from the intense explosion of the Blaster Shell. Broli was seeming crushed underneath it, however when the debri cleared, he was floating above the crushed rocks, a barrier of green energy surrounded him.

"The scum shouldn't of pissed me off," Broli muttered, releasing the barrier from around hom but staying Super Saiyan for the time. "And to think, I was going to let him live another few hours," The Legendary Super Saiyan said, calming down and reverting back to his normal state. His hair turned back black and laid down against his back, resting ever peacefully. He slowly desended towards the ground, landing amongst some of the still standing mountain peaks that he didn't eradicate in his intense anger. "This planet is pathetic," He said, seeing his breath come out in the freezing temperatures. "There is nothing to entertain me for long....so annoying," He muttered to himself, looking out into the snowy distance.

It was time to remove the bandages, time to remove the pain and angst, time to feel the freedom of the chilled air once again. For too long had his injuries plagued him, but his plan had worked. Frost has believed his little lie about the resistance, thankfully. He had to kill them all off though, his own people, but they were undeserving of life. They had broken him free of the medical facility, put their lives on the line, and then nearly folded under pressure; he couldn't have men or women under his command that would break under extreme conditions. He needed soldiers and they may have been well trained physically, but mentally they were nothing more than mere children. He had saved them from their pain, for in death, all suffering seizes.

Now, he was alone; trapped inside of his dwelling under doctor's orders, as well as Frost's. He was to heal to full power, which for a Saiyan means an increase in potential. He was not allowed to contact any outside beings or even leave his residence without first receiving the Changeling Lord's approval and it had proven to be more difficult than Vegeta would have liked to admit. He never followed orders well, especially from an outside race, but this particular order, that kept him from achieving more power, was the most complicated thing he had ever been put through. He longed for the outside and as luck would have it, his time had come.

The scouter that sat upon his side table began to pulsate. Turning in an instant and picking up the small device, the Saiyan Prince placed it upon his head and began to sift through the various text messages that came up on his visual display. Although the monitor was small, it was large enough for multiple things to be displayed all at once, a brilliant upgrade since their original, green screened scouters that left a lot to the imagination; he may have hated the Changelings, but he couldn't deny their ingenuity prowess.

Finally, he found the new communication. Smiling widely, the Saiyan Prince ripped off the cast that had been placed upon his arm and threw it to the side. Stretching his arms over his head and bending at the knees, he felt the warmth of his blood rushing through his veins. His heart increased it's beating rate and adrenaline burst through his body as he reached for the knob on the door, but before he could reach it, something happened.

Taking a step back from the door, Vegeta seemed to sense danger on the opposite side. It was a familiar, but completely foreign feeling to him, something that unnerved him completely. Whatever was there was massive, not only in power, but in intimidation and he knew that leaving would only spell disaster for him, but what was it? Who could expel that much fear, so much so that Vegeta, unknowing who was there, would feel it.

But it passed; whatever it was. The fear subsided and left Vegeta alone, who realized that he had begun sweating. It had been forever since something like that had happened and this was not a good omen for the Prince. Newly released from the grip of death and imprisonment, only to be cast into the shadow of yet another superior creature, or whatever it was.

Holding back for another moment, Vegeta watched and waited, making sure that the coast was clear.

::Boom::

Flying across the entire length of the courtyard, a pair of thick metallic doors race uncontrollably toward the thick inner stone barrier surrounding the yard. Crashing into a pair of patrolling officers, the heavy rusted doors slam their mangled bodies into the prison wall. "Awww, was that too much?" a childish female voice called out innocently from beneath the cover of smoke and fire. Emerging slowly from within the long prisoner holding block, Inmate 217 gracefully hovers through the mounting pile of ash and rubble.

Still dressed in the full tattered orange prison suit, the pale skinned maiden gracefully touch down upon the frozen icy ground.

::Pat Pat Pat Pat::

Quickly rushing into the open yard of the penitentiary, dozens upon dozens of armored guards race to surround the rampaging convict. With muscles bulging and teeth baring, the angry horde of men intended to make quick work of the young maiden.

"All this for lil 'ol me?" she giggled innocently whilst slightly blushing. "My my my" she softly said tauntingly. "You boys sure do know how to make a gal feel special..." she laugh.

"Put your hands in the air!" an older brash warden shouted threateningly. "There is nowhere you can go, Zangya. It's over!" he call sternly.

"Over?" the woman reply rebelliously. "Hahaha.....I don't think so." she giggle. Looking across the endless rows of angry faces staring back at her, Zangya meticulously zero in on the source of the voice. "There you are..." she whispered softly to herself as her gaze lock upon the face of the warden.

Laughing mischievously to herself, she look on as the band of armored soldiers slowly approach. "So predictable, Warden." she say with her usual pitchy tone. "It's always about numbers with you."

Looking out across the crowd, Zangya beam an insidious smile. "Are you all going to rush me now?" she ask jokingly. "You're so narrow minded, Warden."

"Gentleman!" she shout excitingly. "Let's broaden our minds."

::Crack::

Falling to the ground suddenly, the warden begin to convulse. In unison, the crowd of guards move away from their supervisor as quickly as possible. "What did you do to him!?!" a guard shouted fearfully, looking down at the twisted head of his mentor.

Giggling childishly, Zangya playfully reply. "Ooooh so serious hehehe. I only helped him loosen up a bit." she said, winking at the shaking guard.

Grinding his teeth together firmly, the guard quickly regained his composure. "I hope you said your prayers kid." he confidently called to the woman. Then, with a thunderous roar of emotion, the legion of guards rush recklessly toward the convict.

"Hehehe ok then." Zangya cheerfully spat. Placing both arms out to her side, a pair of crimson balls of ki quickly formed within her palms. No longer in the restraints of the facility's energy suppression device, the maiden was now free to do as she wish.

Smiling gleefully into the crowd, Inmate 217 cackle. "Ok then! Let's play." she sternly whisper. "Nooow catch!!" she shout wildly, throwing a pair of luminous energy orbs into the cluster of guards.

Unable to escape the path of the attack, nearly an entire prison block erupt violently as the orbs detonated within the crowd. Screams of horror echoed loudly within the compound as the woman rush toward the men. Hurling energy ball after energy ball into the fleeing men, Zangya dance, twirl, and sing as she frolic in the destruction.

"Kakaratto!!!" a voice echoed quietly within her mind. Though muffled and faint, the maiden knew it was time to go. Surrounding the closest guard to her within a strange ball of crimson aura, Zangya take to the sky. Carelessly hovering over the facility, she giggle as she toss the imprisoned ball over her shoulder. "Oops hehe" she laugh as it fall back to the devistated prison. Mushrooming up into a cloud of ash, the maiden soar into the distance and away from the fiery hell.

Wow, someone wanted to die. That was Broli's first thought as he looked over the frozen tundra and heard a voice complaining. It seemed whiny, almost annoying in a sense and more or less wanting to start something. The black haired Saiyan turned his gaze, giving Zarbon from in the distance a death glare. It soon turned into a smirk and he began to laugh to himself. "Maybe there is more on this planet than I gave it credit for. A little worm has come to get squashed," He muttered to himself with a large smile on his face. "Should I entertain him a bit or should I just kill him now?" Broli questioned with another few, loud and mad laughs. "Oh, how fun this will be. The Legend said, rising into the air again and still looking at Zarbon. Forming a ball of ki in his hand, he began to laugh to himself. "The first option it is!" He laughed, putting his hand out.

Forming a ball of pure green energy, Broli released it from his muscular arm. In a quick succession he sent not one, not two, but three blasts hurrling at Zarbon from his arm. It was firing them off like some machine gun. Dashing at a high rate of speed, the blasts bumrushed their way for the alien...however extremely inaccurate. One blast hit behind Zarbon, causing a massive explosion and shockwave. Snow fell everywhere, mostly as water because it was melted by the intensity of the blast. Another hit only about a football field's length infront of him. The two shockwaves collided where the alien was, probably throwing him around but not hitting him in the slightest. The final hit way off in the distance and the explosion was so massive it could be seen from where Zanyga and Vegeta were at the time.

"Scared yet? Maybe your afraid of dying, ha ha ha!" The Legend laughed out, hoping Zarbon would do something stupid. At that moment, he began to feel a bit drowsy like a light had hit him from another world. The light made him feel wobbly, but he shook it off as nothing and continued to go on with his insane little amount of laughing. "Should I just crush your skull....or maybe I'll break all your limbs and make you into a trampoline?" Broli continued to taunt with a sadistic smirk marking over his eeriely calm face. "I think I'll have my fun with you!" Broli said, holding his arms out and putting a golden boot against his other golden boots knee. A large, see through aura burst around him with only a few hints of blue and purple in it. Broli let out grunting noises but they were more focused with the fact that he was staring straight at Zarbon and he was still smirking, laughing in the middle of his grunts.

Finally he stopped charging and burst forward at high speed. Going towards the ground, he hovered over the snow as he bolted towards Zarbon. The intensity of his aura actually melted the snow beneith him and left a trail, marking where the Saiyan had been. He was rapidly approaching Zarbon, fist pulled back and about to hit when he suddenly felt drowzy again. "What....did he do to...me?" The monster said, everything in his field of vision becoming blurry. He bolted straight past Zarbon, missing him by mere inches and fell from the sky. Into the snow he tumbled, making a little snow cave as he seemed to pass out. Unable to see, he let out a cry and his aura caused a shockwave, knocking the snow off him.

Standing on two feet, the Legend stumbled forward two very small steps before falling to his knees. From there, he fell and turned his head, landing on the left side of his face in the snow. With one hand struggling out, it dropped to th ground and his eyes closed completely. What could be seen was a bright light desending from the clouds and hitting him, almost as if some unholy calling had gone out. Broli knew not what had happened and as his mind shut down, all he could think of was one thing. Planet Vegeta.....

Eyes slowly opened now, the blurry vision becoming reality again. In a small room the Saiyan found himself laying on a cold, metallic floor. Slowly lifting to his feet, he stumbled to the side and rested against a metallic wall. What he could see beside him was a yellow window, much like a Saiyan Warship. Letting his gaze fall to the outside, he struggled to let out two words. "Plan...et....Ve...get....a...?" Broli said, looking out and towards the big red sphere in the sky. Just where was he now...and why was the planet still there?

Vegeta felt the rain of destruction in the distance and though he could not understand it, nor did he actually know what it was, only two beings on this planet were able to cause such devastation. It had to be one of them, but which? It was definitely Broli's kind of dark humor, he was a Saiyan after all, but perhaps it was her. The crimson haired beauty that had stunned him in more ways than one. She too could have been the bringer of destruction, she did, after all, have the ability. Did she have the dark heart for it though?

Ripping open his door, Vegeta bound into the air, summoning his bukujutsu. Rocketing upward and away from his dwelling, he kept his eyes peeled; he needed to attack first, if he was going to attack at all.

There they were; whoever they were. The tiny dot in the distance was moving away from him, but his speed was greater, at the moment. The stranger was tossing blasts behind them like it was nothing, raining down a barrage of destruction upon the unsuspecting cities below. Anger began to swell within the Saiyan, not because of the obvious uncaring for the populous of the planet, but because they flaunted it without as much as a twinge of hesitation. Speeding forward, Vegeta vanished from view, only to reappear in front of the destructive monster ahead of him.

"Figures," Spat Vegeta with disgust as he spotted the long locks of Crimson hair. "I should have known it was you; your form is sloppy. A true warrior would look where they are firing, unless you're extremely talented and trust me, you are not."

"Uhhhh oh." the maiden giggle as the raven haired warrior appear before her path. "Can I help you mister Saiyan man?" she ask jokingly. Blatantly disrespecting the young prince, Zangya arrogantly beam a smile at the annoyed newcomer. Pausing for a moment, the crimson haired mistress wait as her opponent grow increasingly more impatient. Winking at the Saiyan playfully, Zangya instantly disappear. Holding a short breath in as she hover, the maiden quickly move to the rear of her opponent. Letting out a quick wisp of air, she suddenly drove her elbow into the back of the head of the unwary prince.

There she was, then she was gone. Confusion didn't even have time to set in as a sharp pain stung him in the back of the head. Nearly faltering forward, the Saiyan Prince turned around, holding the back of his head and swung with his free leg hand. He expected to hit the female warrior, but she was not there either.

"What is this madness?!" cried Vegeta as he searched the area, completely unable to get a visual on his target. "Can she really be that fast?"

There was a short breath of air behind him and it triggered an automatic reaction, turning and swining his foot around, Vegeta caught nothing but air; however, Zangya was in front of him, only a few feet away from the woman, just out of arms, or legs, reach.

"What's wrong mister man?" the woman playfully remarked as she hovered innocently in front of the Saiyan. Blinking quickly several times, the strange pale skinned maiden thrust one of her arms forward. Spraying a deadly web of razor thin ki forward, she intended to catch the prince in her grasp.

"Not this time!" shouted Vegeta as his aura burst out of him.

Leaping straight upward, he avoided the first wave of controlled energy, but the second wave was not so easily avoided. The webbing caught him and it stuck to him hard. Completely frozen in place, the Saiyan Prince could feel his limbs completely useless and needless to say, it was not a great feeling.

"Tricks." Vegeta struggled through gasps of air. "Enough of these cowardly tricks. Fight me like a true warrior."

Zangya giggled at the Saiyan's ignorance. Fighting was a game and games required tricks. No, she was not the fool, he was and she would prove it.

With a saddened look upon her face, the sadistic young psychopath could only whisper as she look to the Saiyan with wide eyes. "Don't you want to play anymore?"

Waiting but a brief moment before she speak again, Zangya lift her other hand to the sky. Motioning several strange movements with her hand, she pulled the warrior down to her level.

"There..." she said, sniffling back imaginary tears."How rude of me" she said politely. "Royalty is much more accustomed to people kneeling, right?"

Beaming a mischievous smile at the prince, Zangya quickly spread both of her arms to the side. "Now bow!" she shouted vindictively to the raven haired warrior. Pulling the threads tightly down upon his body, the maiden force the Saiyan's upper body down as she drive her knee into his face.

Releasing him from her grasp, young mistress gleefully hovered back. Spreading both arms to the side, she joyfully yelled. "Ta daa!"

"Preposterous!" Vegeta snarled in disbelief. "How dare you…"

Before he could talk, the woman's knee had a violent meeting with his face, jerking his head violently backwards. Once again, the Saiyan warrior nearly fell to his back, but the woman's bonds kept him afloat, until finally, she released him and backed away, but only after mocking him once again. Anger began to swell, he could feel his muscles twitching with anger, but there was something else there. Something was holding him back, something that he hadn't felt in a while.

Fear.

"No." spat Vegeta, wiping a small spittle of blood from his upper lip. "I am the Prince of all Saiyans, the mightiest of warriors. You shall bow to me before the end of this day."

Racing forward, the short warrior threw his fists forward, thrashing wildly at the crimson haired beauty. Unbeknownst to him, he was running on ice and it made him look like a fool. Nearly sliding off of his feet, Vegeta's first punch went wild, barely grazing the woman, but still showing his superiority in melee combat. His second strike missed completely and he toppled backwards, but as he fell, he threw his feet upward, found a good hold on the ice, twirled himself around, and landed a spinning kick to the woman's shoulder.

Landing back on his feet, the Prince prepared himself for whatever was to come.

"Owie!" the maiden yipped as the wild strike knocked her off balance. "Hey!" she shouted, holding her shoulder. "You cheated" she complained as she puff out her lip in a pout. Sour by the warrior's strike to her already tattered clothing, Zangya lower herself to a hover just over the ice. Letting the tips of her feet touch slightly, she began to emit a dim purple glow.

With the distant voice of the rogue Saiyan Broli still lingering ever closer to the front of her mind, Zangya had little time for the antics of this pig headed attacker.

"Well mister man" she said playfully.

"Umm..."

::Blink Twice::

"See ya hahaha" she mutter to her attacker. With a quick two finger salute, the strange mistress vanish.

Gone for but a moment in time, Zangya quickly reappear. Standing in front of the Saiyan Prince, she arrogantly puckered her lips. Winking once, she snapped her foot forward. Kicking the proud warrior once in the shin, then she vanished once more.

He didn't believe that she was gone, but there was little he could do to sense her energy and her scouter was definitely not picking up on her energy level anymore. However she had managed to escape, she had done so with a strange grace, leaving him there stunned and alone. Planet Frieza was becoming more and more of a freak show by the day and the Prince's wanting to stay was fleeting with it.

Suddenly, his body began to become very light and the world seemed to spin in different directions. Looking down at his hands, he realized that they were beginning to transform into tiny blocks and the world around him followed. Confusion was stirring through the Saiyan's mind and then it hit him, this had to be one of Zangya's tricks.

He would have believed it had it not have been for the massive glowing orb of beauty that he appeared in front of. It was a magnificent sight that he had not seen in over twenty years and it brought about a quick twinge of nostalgia, but it pasted by mere confusion.

"It can't be," began Vegeta as he walked up to the massive glass window and peered out into the space before him. "That's. No, but how?"

Vegeta nearly fell to his back. He was looking at his home planet with wide eyes and one hell of a confused stupor. It seemed that Planet Vegeta was not destroyed.


End file.
